Gotta be with you
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis bar-bar, frontal, mantan preman. Pindah ke sekolah elit Konoha Academy atas permintaan nenek super kaya miliknya yang tak rela melihat cucu satu-satunya menjadi berandalan. Cinta, persahabatan, dendam, dan dilema. Kisah tentang murid bar-bar dan seorang murid unggulan yang berusaha menyatukan tali cinta. / M for some reason, AU, minor-conflict, fluffiness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto _but this story is mine!_

Genre: romance, friendship,_ a little _humor, _and little (very little) _drama.

Pair: _always forever _SasuSaku.

Rate: _M_? _(For save. Lemon? Later, 'kay?)_

Warn: _some typo(s) may appear_, au, _high school theme_, _slight humor_.

Summary: ( _Haruno Sakura, gadis bar-bar, frontal, mantan preman. Pindah ke sekolah elit Konoha Academy atas permintaan nenek super kaya miliknya yang tak rela melihat cucu satu-satunya menjadi berandalan. Cinta, persahabatan, dendam, dan dilema. Kisah tentang murid bar-bar dan seorang murid unggulan yang berusaha menyatukan tali cinta. )_

* * *

><p><strong>Osaka, Haruno Sakura's room, 10:00 am.<strong>

Haruno Sakura mengerang malas. Sumpah! Kalau bukan karena permintaan nenek-super-kaya-tapi-cerewet miliknya itu, ia tak rela meninggalkan semua rekan-rekan (kriminal maksudnya) di Osaka. _Well_, pindah ke Tokyo memang banyak diinginkan oleh gadis sebayanya di Osaka. Tapi jiwanya itu loh ...

... Jiwa _kansai_.

Masa' iya nanti saat di Tokyo ia menggunakan bahasa _kansai_? Bisa-bisa ia disangka orang yang _bukan-bukan_. Ah, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu sih. Ia mantan _yankee_ dan petarung _underground_. Dan inilah yang membuat Nenek Sakura, Senju Tsunade memintanya datang ke Tokyo dan meninggalkan semuanya. Selain karena dirinya yang terlalu bebas di sini, ini juga diakibatkan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal tiga tahun lalu.

Fakta bahwa ibunya—(Senju) Haruno Mebuki—adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya, Senju Tsunade dan mendiang Dan Kato. Sakura sendiri terkejut bukan main saat mengetahuinya secara langsung dari Tsunade yang kala itu datang setelah dua hari acara pemakaman kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Katanya, Sakura itu mirip ibunya. Tak bisa dilarang. Tapi benar juga, Sakura tak mau membantah perkataan neneknya. Melihat fakta bahwa Haruno Mebuki memilih meninggalkan kehidupan super-duper mewahnya hanya demi seorang petani, Haruno Kizashi. Sama seperti dirinya yang sangat benci jika dikekang.

Tapi ... Ia juga tak punya alasan untuk tetap berdiri kokoh di Osaka. Tak punya sanak saudara, dan banyak musuh. Lebih baik ia pergi ke Tokyo dan hidup tenang di sana bersama keluarga mewah Senju.

**...**

**Senju's Mansion, 17:00 pm.**

"Sakura-sama. Ini kamarmu," ucap seorang pelayan berpakaian _maid _khas jaman victoria. Mengagetkan Sakura yang sejak tadi terdiam menelusuri _mansion _Senju. Sejak tadi ia bingung, bagaimana bisa tempat seluas ini hanya ditinggali oleh seorang nenek? Pikirnya.

"A-Ah, iya." Sakura gugup sendiri. Sama sekali bukan tipikal dirinya yang bar-bar dan spontan. Tapi Sakura tetaplah Sakura, besok juga ia akan mulai bertingkah konyol kembali.

"Atas perintah Tsunade-sama, besok Anda akan sekolah di Konoha Academy," ucap sang pelayan itu. "Jika anda mengizinkan, mohon permisi." Lanjutnya sambil membungkuk kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sang Senju baru.

Membuka pintu besar berukiran _sakura _mekar yang didasari warna putih itu, Sakura berdecak, kagum. Inikah kamarnya? Jauh dari kesan terlalu _girly _namun tetap elegan. Lihat warna _cream _dan _gold _yang menghiasi kamarnya, serta beberapa sofa berwarna ungu. Campuran antara _cream_, _gold, _dan _purple_. Sempurna!

Segera saja Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berseprei 'entah-bunga-apa-itu-yang-jelas-seperti-buket-bunga'. Haah. Tujuh jam perjalanan dari Osaka ke Tokyo membuatnya lelah sekali, segera saja ia memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur dan bersiap menghadapi hari baru di sekolah baru.

**...**

**Dress room, Senju Mansion, Monday, 06:30 am.**

"_WHAT THE HELL_?!"

Tuh, 'kan. Baru juga satu malam, Sakura sudah mulai bertingkah konyol kembali. Alasannya sepele, seragam baru sekolahannya yang terlalu _over_, kalau menurut Sakura.

Masa' iya rok-nya kini sepanjang lutut dengan warna putih? _NO WAY_. Belum lagi seragamnya yang unyu-unyu dengan _blazer_ putih garis hitamdan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang—urgh. Bukan imej Sakura sekali.

"Fuyu-san. Sebutkan seragamku selama seminggu ini?" pintanya pada seorang pelayan yang bertugas sebagai pengurus pribadinya. Bahasa dasarnya, _babysitter_.

"Senin, baju sekarang. Selasa, setelan kemeja putih serta rok dan blazer hitam, lengkap dengan dasi panjang. Rabu, kemeja putih serta rok dan blazer merah, dasinya merah kupu-kupu. Kamis, _dress _putih panjang dengan logo sekolah. Jum'at, kemeja dan blazer hitam, rok kotak-kotak, dasi merah bergaris." Ucap Fuyu panjang lebar, Sakura meringis. Semuanya rok! Se-mu-a-nya! Terpaksa kalau sudah begini ...

"Fuyu-san. Ambilkan aku gunting, sekarang!"

**...**

**Konoha Academy, Monday, 08:00 am.**

Sambil memakai sepatu khusus di tempat loker yang bisa dibilang lemari (_uwabaki_) yang disediakan. Sepatunya juga 'wah'. Tapi ini cocok dengan penampilan Sakura sekarang. _Boots_ hitam _heels_ dipadukan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang tak memakai kaus kaki. Membuat penampilannya semakin _wow_.

Roknya sudah ia gunting menjadi pas di bawah bokong, tak memakai _ribbon _lalu membiarkan dua kancing teratas bajunya terbuka, dan kaki jenjangnya yang sama sekali tidak dibungkus _pantyhose _maupun _stocking _atau kaus kaki. Tipikal Sakura, seksi, bebas, dan cantik.

Lihat saja, semua yang memandang gadis Senju tersebut melongo, dan diantaranya (kaum Adam) menatapnya panas seolah-olah Sakura ini adalah santapan bagi mereka.

Mengacuhkan semua tatapan orang-orang disana, segera saja Sakura melengos menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

**...**

**Konoha Academy, X-A, Monday, 08:15 am.**

"_Atashi_[¹] Senju Sakura. Salam kenal!"

Semua melongo mendengar ucapan Sakura, belum lagi cara pengucapan bahasanya yang _sepertinya _kurang sopan menurutnya. Karena belum terbiasa menggunakan kata _aku _yang formal, jadilah seperti ini. Tapi masa' bodo lah.

"Senju-sama, silahkan duduk disamping Yamanaka-sama! Yamanaka-sama, acungkan tanganmu!" perintah _sensei _berambut gelombang yang Sakura tahu namanya Kurenai. Kemudian gadis—yang tampaknya seperti _barbie_—mengacungkan tangannya semangat dengan wajah yang berbinar ceria.

Ah ...

... Nampaknya ia akan punya teman baru.

**...**

**Canteen, Konoha Academy, Monday.**

Semilir angin musim gugur mewarnai perbincangan antara sang Yamanaka dan sang Senju.

"Hmm ... Jadi begitu ..." ucap Yamanaka Ino sambil manggut-manggut mengerti. "_Watakushi_[2] mengerti. Pasti rasanya sedih kalau begitu," lanjut Ino sopan setelah mendengar kisah Sakura.

"Aah ... Ino. Tak usah formal begitu, aku saja menggambarkan diriku dengan _atashi_," tanggap Sakura sambil meminum jus melonnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi, sejak tadi, sejak lamaaaa sekali, ia tengah diperhatikan oleh semua murid Konoha Academy, terutama para lelaki.

"Inginnya sih, begitu. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku juga punya sifat buruk lho, gossip." Ino menghela napasnya pasrah. Ia juga ingin hidup bebas seperti Sakura, ia iri dengan gadis Senju itu yang dapat berkelakuan bebas dan ganas di dalam naungan marga besar, Senju. Yah, hobi buruk Ino hanya satu, gossip.

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya. Tadi Tsunade-baachan bilang. Cari seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kalau bisa, jadikan dia pasanganmu!" ucap Sakura sambil meniru gaya ucapan Tsunade yang berapi-api, membuat sang Yamanaka terkikik geli melihat Sakura.

"Masa' kau tidak tahu? Itu lho, anak dari milyarder Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik Uchiha _group_. Anak bungsu, adiknya Itachi Uchiha. Entah ia milyarder atau hartanya sudah triliunan juga aku tak tahu, yang jelas ia kaya sekali. Bahkan lebih dari keluargamu, keluargaku, Hyuuga, dan Namikaze, meskipun yang terakhir hanya berbeda sedikit." Jawab Ino dengan aura gossip. Sakura dalam hati terkekeh, ternyata Ino ini _well-informed_ alias tukang gossip. Tapi tak apa, ia tak masalah.

"Lalu kalau dia kaya, kenap—"

"Senju Sakura?"

Sebuah suara _baritone _melengking membuat Sakura terkesiap dan segera menoleh, melihat kearah pemuda jabrik berambut pirang atau kuning—karena cerah sekali dan membuat mata Sakura agak silau—menatapnya ceria. Kemudian Ino menyikut sikunya dari seberang meja dan menggerakan mulutnya menjadi kosakata 'Naruto Namikaze'.

"A-Ah, iya?" jawab Sakura, mencoba sopan sedikit tak apa-apa, 'kan? Haha.

Naruto menatapnya dengan senyuman unyu menggoda iman, namun segera dijitak teman berambut panjangnya—Sakura tak berani bilang gendernya karena masih mencurigakan—kasar. "Hei, Neji! Ini pertemuan pertama kita dengan Sakura-chan, benar?", ucap Naruto kencang.

"_Dobe_, pelankan suaramu. Dan juga ... Oh. Kau yang namanya Sakura?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut _mirip _(mirip ya mirip bukan seperti) pantat ayam, namun auranya yang karismatik membuat Sakura terperangah oleh pesona pemuda berambut biru dongker itu.

Sakura melirik Ino memberi kode bahwa ia tak tahu siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Kemudian Ino memberi gerakan bibir 'Uchiha Sasuke', dan membuatnya melonjak kaget.

"DI-DIA YANG NAMANYA UCHIHA SASUKE?!" teriak Sakura kencang sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Membuat semua orang di kantin yang menyerupai restoran tersebut.

_Shit_—umpat Sakura dalam hati. Kebiasaan bar-barnya belum hilang rupanya.

"Pfft—BWHAHAHAHAHAHA, _TE-TEME_! Ini pertamakalinya seorang gadis menunjuk dirimu dengan telunjuknya—HAHAHAHAHA!", tawa sang Namikaze kencang.

_Brak! Bruk! Brak!_

Kejadiannya cepat, Sakura tak ingat pasti bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Yang jelas akhirnya Namikaze Naruto telah berada di bawah kaki sang Uchiha dengan wajah meminta ampun.

Oke, kembali kedalam topik utama. Senju Sakura kini telah duduk dengan posisi _lifeless _miliknya dengan tatapan kosong. _Dahell_?! Bagaimana bisa ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan banyak orang—pikir Sakura.

"Pu." Dengusan geli seorang pemuda membuat Sakura mendelik kencang, dilihatnya Sasuke Uchiha tengah menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dengan wajah menahan tawa.

"AAAA! MATI KAU UCHIHAAAA!"

**...**

**Konoha Academy, infirmary room, Monday.**

Oke. Jangan salahkan Senju Sakura karena memiliki daya pengatur emosi yang buruk. Sehingga dengan bodohnya (Sakura mengakui) ia meninju Sasuke Uchiha yang membuatnya malu, dan keadaan ini sudah biasa terjadi di Osaka. Iya, yang pangeran sekolah itu. Iya, yang milyarder. Iya, yang bungsu.

Kampret.

Sakura tahu hidupnya sebagai Senju sehari akan berakhir disini. Iya, sekarang juga. Di hadapan pemuda berkemeja putih lengkap dengan _blazer _senada dengan kemejanya yang menatapnya tak terdefinisi.

"Senju Sakura, bisa dibilang Haruno Sakura." _Baritone_ berat mulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, membuat Sakura merinding disko dibuatnya.

"A-A-A-Aaaa ... Maafkan aku. Aku bukan bukan Senju sedari lahir, aku juga bukan gadis baik-baik. Maafkan aku karena meninju pipimu," ucap Sakura sambil meremas rok pendeknya. Sumpah demi apapun, ia telah meninju aset sekolah (maksudnya aset penggemar Sasuke), dan juga ... Ah demi Kami-sama! Ia tak yakin bisa hidup tenang karena meninju pipi Sasuke yang diasuransikan beratus-ratus juta.

"Tidak kumaafkan."

"Eh?" Ambigu. Sakura bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi. _Maksudnya? Maksudnya apa? Dasar ambigu!_—hardik Sakura dalam hati.

"Cium aku dulu." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Oh Kami-sama ... Hidup di Tokyo jauh lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan kehidupan Sakura sebagai petarung _underground_.

"A-A-A-Aku pergi dulu!"

**BRAK!**

**...**

**Haruno Sakura's bedroom, 18:00 pm, Monday.**

"_Dia itu _Playboy, _Sakura. Jangan kau dekati dia,_"

"Ta-Tapi Ino ..."

"_Masa' iya orang baru bertemu satu hari langsung minta dicium? Sama sekali _No-No _kalau buat aku._"

"Iya, aku juga tahu, Ino. Tapi tadi Tsunade-baachan bilang aku harus berteman dengan dia,"

"Well_, mungkin masalah perusahaan. Di sini sudah tidak ada yang namanya persahabatan murni, Sakura. Tokyo keras, lebih keras dari kehidupan terdahulumu._"

"Aku tahu, aku salah—dan salah besar sepertinya untuk memasuki dunia ini."

"_Kau nantinya akan menjadi _heiress_ Senju group, Sakura. Belajarlah. Tapi aku tak mau mengekangmu untuk tak berteman dengan Uchiha._"

_**Bip.**_

Sakura mengerang frustasi. Ini baru hari pertama, dan sudah seperti ini. Masa' iya, dari dulu Sakura yang konyol, bar-bar, frontal, tiba-tiba menjadi pribadi yang suka bergalau ria, serius pula. Kalau kata Ino '_NO NO!_'.

_Well_, ini masih menjadi misteri. Mengapa dirinya yang konyol dan ceria berubah menjadi pribadi serius. Apakah ini yang dikatakan orang-orang Osaka sewaktu kembali ke kampung halamannya bahwa Tokyo bisa mengubah orang dengan cepat?

Ataukah ... Ataukah karena adanya Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya terjerat cinta?

_Who knows_.

**...**

**Uchiha's manor, Monday, 18:00 pm.**

Uchiha Sasuke terkekeh pelan, melihat biodata tentang Sen—Haruno Sakura. Pantas saja gadis itu punya perawakan seperti model, tinggi dan langsing. Dia saja petarung _underground_. Cantik sih, tapi siapa sangka di dalamnya banyak rahasia yang tersimpan.

Seperti mawar. Cantik, tapi kalau tidak hati-hati kau akan terkena durinya. Seperti Sasuke yang tidak sengaja terkena durinya, bahasa kerennya, ketonjok. Agak kesal juga sih karena _pride_-nya sebagai penguasa hancur _sedikit_. Tapi, ia lebih suka orang apa adanya ketimbang mereka-mereka (pebisnis) yang hanya pura-pura manis ketika ada maunya.

Kadang, tak selamanya dunia _bawah _itu kotor. Lihat saja sekarang, seorang gadis petarung dibawa ke Tokyo. Dan sampai sini, Sasuke sadar Sakura itu polos dan _pure_. Terkadang, Sasuke bingung sendiri. Kalau di Osaka orang seperti Sakura yang masih polos di anggap sampah, lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang Tokyo? Dan juga, ini misteri. Sepolos apa sih orang-orang Osaka sampai segitunya?

Ah. Sasuke sadar. Tak semua orang berpikiran sama dengannya.

_Cover _boleh hitam, namun isi putih itu lebih baik daripada _cover _putih namun isinya hitam. Singkatnya muka dua. Penyakit epidemi yang diidap setiap insan pebisnis dan kalangan kelas atas, konglomerat.

Ia sadar, dirinya juga bermuka dua. Datar. Tapi di dalamnya memikirkan hal-hal yang tak akan terbayangkan oleh nalar orang lain pada umumnya. Setelah ditimbang-timbang, ternyata pilihan ibunya bagus juga.

Bagus memilih calon istri yang bagus untuknya, Senju Sakura.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>AN: ALOOHAAAAAAAAAA~! ADA YANG KANGEN DENGAN SAYA?! *teriak dengan elegannya* *ditimpuk*. Setelah beberapa bulan saya bertapa—ralat—saya hiatus karena kegiatan saya yang menumpuk, akhirnya Aozora Yumiki diresmikan aktif kembali. Jangan salahkan saya ketika fict-fict ratem saya tak update-update, salahkan dia! *unjuk-unjuk menteri pendidikan* /hush. Sekarang udah agak lengang sih ya, jadi selau aja gitu *eaa. Masalah Us dan Broken Angel II, itu bakalan update dalam tenggang waktu bulan ini sampai akhir oktober, maklum. Bikin cerita hurt/comfort itu perlu kekuatan _kokoro_. Dan ... Ups! Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin romance friendship mc, biasanya 'kan bikinnya tuh yang hurt/comfort ato drama (Ketauan ane maso) well, karena lagi ingin pencerahan dan lagi enggak pengen nge-maso untuk sementara (Kebetulan tahun ini entah mengapa yang nyadisin saya lagi baik, jadi saya enggak nge-maso lagi), jadi saya bikin ini buat pencerahan. Masalah Sakura yang namanya jadi Senju itu gara-gara dia ikut marga Tsunade, secara si Sakura udah gak punya relative lagi.

Atashi: Aku, gak terlalu sopan. Biasanya dipake sama cewek-cewek SMA biasa, tapi kalo buat sekolah elit mah ewh banget. Ini agak terkesan bebas dan kasar, tapi kadang dipake sama cewek-cewek centil/tomboi gitu. Pokoknya cewek yang bener-bener _jiyuu/free_.

Watakushi: Aku/Saya. Ini tuh sopaaaaaaaan banget. Biasa dipake sama orang-orang kelas atas, biasanya sih cewek yang gitu, karena cowoknya pake _ore_. Tapi kadang banyak kok yang pake Watakushi juga cowok.

Sekian,

SALAM HANGAT MUAH-MUAH,

Aozora Yumiki. (Ao-chan yang celalu maso ;*)

* * *

><p><em><strong>RnR?<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto _but this story is mine!_

Genre: romance, friendship,_ a little _humor, _and little (very little) _drama.

Pair: _always forever _SasuSaku.

Rate: _M_? _(For save. Lemon? Later, 'kay?)_

Warn: _some typo(s) may appear_, au, _high school theme_, _slight humor_.

Summary: ( _Haruno Sakura, gadis bar-bar, frontal, mantan preman. Pindah ke sekolah elit Konoha Academy atas permintaan nenek super kaya miliknya yang tak rela melihat cucu satu-satunya menjadi berandalan. Cinta, persahabatan, dendam, dan dilema. Kisah tentang murid bar-bar dan seorang murid unggulan yang berusaha menyatukan tali cinta. )_

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha's manor, Tuesday, tokyo.<strong>

Senyuman unyu-unyu Naruto yang tampak tak berdosa meskipun sebenarnya sangat berdosa dan terkutuk—itulah hal yang pertama Sasuke Uchiha lihat dipagi hari saat ia baru terbangun.

Sial.

Pagi-pagi ia sudah melihat muka iblis.

"Jangan memasang muka seolah-olah kau melihat Anoa yang sedang buang air didepanmu," celetuk Naruto seolah membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Sai Shimura menyeletuk disamping Naruto, "Sayangnya, Sasuke benar-benar melihat Anoa yang sedang buang air dihadapannya." Sindir Sai halus, sampai-sampai Naruto ingin mengecup pipi Sai dengan bogem mentahnya.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan." Neji, sang penyelamat, berdeham, "Cepat berangkat, Sasuke. Atau kau akan kehilangan jam kuis Ibiki-sensei."

**BRUK!**

"Kenapa kalian tak bilang kalau ada kuis si Codet hari ini?!"

Dan, teman-teman si bungsu Uchiha tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng pelan saat melihat tingkah kelabakan Sasuke.

**...**

**Konoha Academy, Tokyo, Japan, Tuesday, 7:00 am.**

Kekehan Inuzuka di samping mejanya yang menggelegar tak membantu sama sekali untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang di dera Senju Sakura. _Well_, ini disebabkan oleh Fuyu, pelayannya, yang mulai setiap hari membangunkannya pukul lima pagi padahal sekolah mulai jam delapan.

Kalau dulu sih, ia biasa datang tiga puluh menit setelah bel masuk. Lalu sehabis itu kena ocehan panjang lebar dari guru botak, entah namanya siapa, yang jelas nama keluarganya adalah Shimazuka.

Menguap pelan, ia segera mengutak-atik _gadget_ yang baru diberikan Nenek Tsunade kemarin dari Hong Kong. Yah, setelah kemarin ada perombakan seragam kecil-kecilan (sebenarnya besar-besaran) pada seragamnya, ia memang tidur telat karena harus mengurus rok-roknya yang super panjang. Jadilah ia seperti ini.

_KRING! KRING~!_

Ia hampir meloncat dan melempar _handphone_ canggih keluaran terbarunya kalau saja ia tak melihat muka pemuda berambut merah tembaga dengan mata hazel di layar _caller id_-nya.

"_Moshi-moshi_? Ini Saki-chan, 'kan?"

Merasa familiar, Sakura menjawab. "_Ara_, Saso-kun. Apa kabar?"

"_Baik. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana Tokyo? Apa kau bertemu dengan penjahat disana?_"

"Jangan memulai. Tenang saja. Bagaimana _yang lain _di sana?"

"_Orang-orang petarung mencarimu. Bahkan Hidan dan Kakuzu merengek, ingin kau kembali. Wajah mereka berdua mengerikan, kau tahu._"

"Yah, aku juga rindu dengan kalian semua. Bagaimana dengan _Haruchi_?", merasa ia diperhatikan oleh Inuzuka yang tengah berbicara dengan Aburame, Sakura segera berdiri dan memilih untuk duduk di pojok kelas sambil memegang _handphone_-nya.

"_Tayuya dan Konan mengamuk. Mereka bilang mereka tak punya pemimpin kalau tak ada kau, untung saja berita kau yang pindah belum menyebar. Kalau sudah, bisa saja hancur_."

Terkesiap sebentar, "Jangan bercanda. _Haruchi_ susah payah kubuat. Kuserahkan _Haruchi _untukmu. Kalau mereka hancur, jangan harap saat aku kembali ke Osaka kau akan selamat."

"_Yah, hadiahi aku ciuman kalau begitu._"

"Boleh saja saat aku kembali ke Osaka, kucium kau—"

**BIP.**

Hampir saja ia menyumpah serapah karena _handphone_-nya ditarik secara paksa, ia sudah di kejutkan oleh kehadiran Sasuke Uchiha dan kawanannya (tambahan Ino yang baru datang).

"Jadi maksud ciuman itu apa?"

Mengejang sebentar, Sakura kontan kaget setengah mati melihat tatapan sangar-sangar ingin memakan milik sang Uchiha bungsu. "A-Aaaa ... Itu tetanggaku, Uchiha-san." Sakura sebenarnya bingung sendiri, apa urusan Sasuke jika ia sedang bertukar sapa di telepon dengan tetangganya? Sayangnya, aura Uchiha membuat Sakura manut-manut saja.

Pemuda dengan rambut kuning menyala—Sakura lupa lagi namanya, karena kapasitas otaknya memang buruk untuk mengingat nama orang, menyeletuk. "AH! AH! Kalian berpacaran?!—Dan juga, aku dengar nama _Haruchi_ tadi! Apakah nama itu ditulis dengan kanji _musim semi _dan _darah_? Apakah itu nama perkumpulanmu dulu?!", tanya pemuda berambut kuning menyala itu beruntun dengan mata biru yang menyala penuh semangat.

Dan dengan pertanyaan Naruhi—atau siapa—Sakura lupa, yang telah meliputi pertanyaan banyak orang di sana membuat semua orang (kawanan Sasuke plus Ino yang masih berdiri di sana dan hebatnya belum mengoceh apapun) memandang penasaran.

Kampret.

Topik Sasori adalah topik sensitif.

Dengan wajah berkeringat dingin, Sakura menjawab. "Yah ... Bisa dibilang 'lebih dari teman' tetapi 'kurang dari berpacaran'. Mungkin seperti itu ... Juga _Haruchi _memang perkumpulanku, Dan kanji _Haruchi_ memang itu." Sakura menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau mencintainya?!" celetukan Ino membuat semuanya semakin berantakan. Lihat alis bungsu Uchiha yang seperti turunan itu, singkatnya, berdiri sebelah—tambahan, pemuda yang _gender_nya diragukan (karena berambut panjang) juga memasang pose wajah yang sama. Intinya satu kawanan itu semua memandang Sakura aneh, kecuali satu lelaki pucat yang setia tersenyum hingga Sakura bingung apakah ia tak pegal tersenyum terus?

_Oke. Ini gila._

"Bukan itu, tapi Saso-kun—"

_KRINGG!_

"_Kuso. _Cepat cerita, Senju!", bentak bungsu Uchiha dengan intonasi menuntut, membuat Sakura semakin terpojok meskipun sebenarnya ia tak bersalah.

"Sasuke. Ingat, kita ada kuis Kewarganegaraan, Ibiki-sensei." Pemuda berambut pucat yang Sakura tahu nama keluarganya adalah Shimura membuka mulut. Membuat Sasuke yang tadi marah kini panik dan kelabakan.

"Sial!", segera saja ia kabur meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang masih berdiri di sana sambil menaruh _handphone_ Sakura kembali. Membuat teman-temannya terkekeh pelan

"Uchiha-san takut sekali sepertinya dengan Ibiki-sensei," Sakura membuka mulut. Lalu dihadiahi kekehan Neji dan Naruto.

"Tahun lalu, jam kewarganegaraan, ia bolos. Lalu kakaknya dipanggil ke sekolah, dan Ibiki-sensei memintanya untuk menemani Sasuke." Naruto—yang kini Sakura ingat namanya—mulai berbicara. "Yah, kalau ditemani sih tak apa. Masalahnya Itachi-nii selalu memanggil Sasuke 'Sasu-chan', jadi yah ... Kau tahu sendiri lah bagaimana rasanya." Lanjut Naruto ketika melihat Sakura ingin bertanya kembali.

Sakura hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika menjadi pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang masih diikuti kakaknya seharian dan kakak itu dengan polosnya memanggil 'Sasu-chan' kepada dirinya sambil tersenyum _a la babysitter_.

Gila.

Kakak Sasuke telah melakukan pelanggaran hak asasi pemuda.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi, Senju-san." Ucap Hyuuga berambut panjang namun bergender lelaki sambil membungkuk pelan, setelah itu, ketiga pemuda yang menjadi kawanan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang tengah berdiri sambil menahan tawanya setengah mati.

"_Ne,_ Yamanaka, Haruno. Sudah selesai berbicaranya?"

Suara guru perempuan dengan intonasi tinggi membuat dua gadis itu terlonjak. Sial. Mereka lupa kalau sehabis bel masuk ...

... Jam pelajaran Anko-sensei.

**...**

**Lunch Time, Konoha Academy, Tuesday.**

"_Ugh_. Anko-sensei menyeramkan sekali. Aku harus mengerjakan soal yang bahkan belum diterangkan olehnya di papan tulis."

Ino Yamanaka yang berada disampingnya hanya mampu tersenyum maklum. "Yup. Maka dari itu jangan diulangi. Aku pernah sekali telat dan disuruh mengerjakan lima puluh _essay_ fisika yang aku bahkan tak mengerti satu soalpun. Kau belum seberapa." Balas Ino sambil melirik kearah gadis berambut merah muda pendek disampingnya.

"Tapi tetap saja ... Uh." Sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan pelan, Senju Sakura diam-diam memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi pagi. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung ...

... Hubungannya dengan Sasori itu apa?

"Pssst!, lihat itu! Gaara-senpai lewat!" Ino menyikut lengan Sakura, menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunan panjangnya tentang Sasori dan spontan menengok kearah yang ditunjuk Ino (dengan bibirnya).

"Biasa saja," komentar Sakura seadanya. "Ia mirip Sasori, kau tahu. Hanya berbeda warna mata," lanjutnya. Ino lalu segera langsung memangku wajahnya di kedua lengannya dan menatap Sakura berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, Sasori-san tampan, 'kan? Ceritakan!", dengan mata berbinar Ino membuat Sakura hampir terjengit takut. Memang sih, Sasori cukup tampan. Tapi ya, kalau dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, masih jauh.

"Yah ... Lumayan. Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Sasuke-san—"

"—Apa yang dibandingkan denganku?"

_SHIT._

Itu kata hati Sakura di atas. Kemarin, dan sekarang. Sosok Sasuke Uchiha nampaknya berbeda sekali. Kemarin, ia baik sekali dan membuat Sakura hampir meleleh. Tapi sekarang? Nampaknya pemuda itu tengah dalam _mood _yang buruk (mungkin karena pelajaran kewarganegaraan Ibiki-sensei, mungkin).

"_Ne_, jangan marah begitu. Ia hanya membandingkan Sasori-kun denganmu."

Dan entah kenapa, komentar Ino yang satu ini malah membuat Sakura bisa merasakan panas yang membara dari arah sebelah, arah dimana Sasuke dan kawanannya berdiri.

"Ikut aku!"

Dan yang lain hanya mampu memelototi Ino yang bahkan tak peka.

**...**

**Rooftop, Konoha Academy, Tuesday, After lunch break.**

"_Ne_, Uchiha-san. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi kita—"

"Tidak. Kau juga sudah biasa bolos pelajaran dulu."

_Sial. _"Um ... Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?", Senju Sakura mencoba tenang dan mengesampingkan emosinya yang ingin meninju Sasuke dengan segera.

"Banyak. Sasori itu siapa? Kenapa kau mesra sekali? Kenapa kau—"

"UCHIHA-SAN." Sakura memotong dengan paksa ucapan Sasuke yang terlalu _out of character_ karena kebanyakan mengoceh. "Hubunganku dengan Sasori atau siapalah bukan urusanmu, 'kan?!"

"Cih. Itu urusanku!"

"Demi Tuhan, aku juga tak pernah mengurusimu dan mantan kekasihmu dulu atau siapalah! Kita baru kenal!"

"Persetan dengan baru kenal! Kau ini sama sekali tidak mengerti! Dan juga aku belum punya mantan kekasih karena mereka semua hanya mainan!"

"Aku tidak mengerti karena baru kenal! Yasudah sana cari kekasih resmi daripada bermanja-manja dengan kakakmu yang bahkan masih memanggilmu dengan suffiks '-chan', Uchiha-san!"

_Snap._

Sakura salah berbicara. Dan gadis itu tahu ia telah membangunkan Macan yang kelaparan.

"KAU!", Sasuke Uchiha perlahan maju, memojokkan Sakura di antara himpitan tembok di ujung atap sekolah. "Ingat! Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali! Kau tahu Ibumu?! Senju Mebuki?! Sedari kita kecil ia sudah memberiku harapan bahwa kau akan menikah denganku! Dan apa yang kau harapkan dari anak lima tahun kecuali percaya?! Sial. Dan sekarang kau ada dihadapanku, kau tak tahu bagaimana aku ingin menciummu tapi ingin memarahimu karena kau bahkan tak mengambil langkah tegas saat Sasori menyatakan cintanya untukmu!", lanjut Sasuke panjang lebar.

Seketika Sakura merona. Apalagi saat Sasuke bilang ingin menciumnya. "Ta-Tapi aku tak pernah diberitahu ..." Sakura ciut sudah dengan omelan panjang lebar _limited edition _milik Uchiha Sasuke. "Da-Dan juga bagaiman kau tahu tentang Sasori-kun? Kita tak pernah bertemu ..."

"Kau ingat Nenekmu? Ia bilang pasti untuk mencariku, 'kan? Maksudnya itu." Kali ini dengan kalem, Sasuke menjawab. "Aku sebenarnya sudah mengintaimu dari lama. Tapi baru tadi tahu tentang Sasori dan ketika selesai kuis Ibiki aku langsung menanyakannya pada Kabuto lalu mendapat informasi yang luar biasa." Sasuke menjawab dengan panjang lebar lagi.

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Sasuke, yang biasanya (Ini kata Ino semalam) _stoic _dan jarang berbicara menjadi cerewet dan sedikit memerah pipinya. Dasar _tsundere_.

"Yasudah aku ingin mengambil langkah tegas," Sakura menjawab. "Aku akan menerima Sasori."

"Ha?"

"Bercanda." Sakura terkekeh kembali ketika melihat wajah bingung Sasuke. "Bukan itu. Tapi aku ingin memberitahumu."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya ..." Sakura menahan ucapannya, "Aku akan tetap disini, _ne_? Agar kau bisa melampiaskan emosi belasan tahunmu. Haha." Ucapnya sambil berlalu dari Sasuke.

"Maksudnya apa? Hei!"

**...**

**Class room, Konoha Academy, same day.**

"Kemana saja kau, hei? Kakashi-sensei mencarimu di dua jam tadi."

Sakura yang masih tersenyum-senyum melirik kearah Ino yang duduk disamping kirinya. "UKS." Tukasnya.

Ino menyeringai tipis (membuat Sakura tahu dibalik wajah cantik kalemnya ia adalah seorang iblis). "Mana mungkin aku percaya. Pasti ada 'apa-apa' dengan Sasuke?", ucap Ino.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-san bisa jadi orang yang _tsundere_." Ucap Sakura, Ino yang sempat bingung dengan arti kata itu kini mengagguk maklum, _well_, Ino sering melihat _website _yang menuliskan seperti itu, bahkan tabloid langganannya juga membahas topik itu.

"Malu-malu tapi cinta, maksudmu?", Ino yang tadinya kalem kini menjerit. Untungnya, jam pelajaran kosong, jadi tak masalah berisik. "KAU MENAKLUKAN SASUKE UCHIHA, SAKURA SENJU?!"

Semua kontan menoleh. Membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. "Ino! Pelankan suaramu!", Ino yang masih memasang muka seperti Singa yang menemukan Zebra gendut menggelepar di tanah itu kini terduduk masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Habis kau bilang Sasuke malu-malu tapi cinta begitu, 'kan?" Ino mulai memojokkan Sakura yang menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya seperti anak gadis yang baru jatuh cinta, membuat Ino sakit mata.

"Rahasia, _ne_?", tanya Sakura, Ino mengangguk. "Mungkin aku akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha dimasa mendatang."

"WHOAAAAA—MPHMP!", teriakan Ino yang tadi hampir menggelegar itu kini berhasil dibekap Sakura.

"Yah, ceritanya panjang, _Dear_. Jangan berteriak dulu. Nanti akan kuceritakan."

"Cih."

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>AN: Okeh. Saya tahu disini karakternya kayak udah kenal lama begitu ya? Anggep aja ini masih intro. Ini mengenai masa lalu Sakura-chan sama Sasu-kyun nih. Aku ngebikin si Sasu agak jeles sama OOC di chap ini. Anggep aja ini kayak extra atau side story kalau di manga(?). Maaf lama update, ini aja baru liburan dan baru sempet ngetik. Hiksu. Alhamdullilah kemarin ngambil raport dapet ranking 3 dan Ao-chan bisa ngetik lagi :"). Yah, walaupun si 'anu' yang aku suka (yang nyadisin maksudnya) ranking 1 lagi. Dan mau tau gak? Kenapa aku kemaren belum apdet ff fluffy ini? Dan malah bikin ff drama hurt/comfort lagi? Temen aku suka sama si Anu juga. Nyess broh. Ao-chan mungkin kembali lagi ke masa maso :") *jadi curhat. Yaudah deh, doain aja semoga bisa apdet cepet dan yang nyadisin Ao bisa baik lagi dan ngasih inspirasi gitu. Dan makasih atas review kamu-kamu. Aku sayang kamuu :* (efek abis di tikung ama temen jadi gila).

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki. (Ao-chan yang kembali maso setelah satu chap:")

* * *

><p><em><strong>RnR?<strong>_


End file.
